The Gem, Sound, And Undead
by HeYoLoLoL
Summary: An unknown person arrives with a little girl. What will happen? Who is this person? Find out by reading! Takes place when Natsu and the gang are kids. You might have to read my other story to understand some things. Rated M for cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

**Name- Blaze Noman**

**Nickname- Diamond Dragon**

**Gender- Male**

**Age- 18**

**Weapons- A staff and duel axes**

**Raised By- Harigon (gem dragon) and Sinfor (sound dragon)**

**Magic- Gem Roar: Broken Gems | Ruby Claw | Diamond Rain | Emerald Armor | Sound Screech | Thundering Clap | Dwarf Call | Gem Chain | Flesh Splitter**

* * *

**Name- Kaspel Flourin**

**Gender- Female**

**Age- 14 **

**Fake Age- 6**

**Weapons- War Hammer**

**Raised By- No one but was found by Blaze when she was ten **

**Magic- Unholy Touch | Cryptic Paper | Paper God | Paper Barrier | Poisened Paper | Healing**

* * *

**Name- Shadow **

**Gender- Male**

**Age- 4**

**Raised By- Blaze and Kaspel**

**Weapons- Knife**

**Magic- Fly | Vine Grip**

* * *

**Name- Angel**

**Gender- Female**

**Age- 4**

**Raised By- Blaze and Kaspel**

**Weapons- Scythe**

**Magic- Fly | Light Burial**

* * *

**(A/N): This is my second story and these are the characters i will have to think more into the story but this just kept getting in the way of my thought. Sorry if this is a let down.**


	2. Chapter 2- I JUST CLEANED THAT!

**3****rd**** person **

**Music: Whispers In The Dark By: SKILLET**

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck their here!" Yelled out a cloaked man as silhouettes surrounded him. The man jumped up and ran on rooftops trying to get away from the silhouettes. He took in a deep breath as a silver magic circle appeared in front of his mouth and he muttered 'Dwarf Call'. He let his breath out into the magic circle making a low voice that made the ground shake.

"Earth quake!" yelled one of the silhouettes and ran off with the others. The cloaked man kept running until he got to a large building. He pushed his back against the door to open it. He stepped in and out of the rainy weather. Water dripped off him and onto the clean wooden floor.

People looked at him and started whispering, probably about the little girl that he was carrying bridal style.

"Where is the master of this gui…" He couldn't finish. "I JUST CLEANED THAT FLOOR JACKASS!" A silver haired teen screamed at him.

**Stop Song**

"I-I'm sorry miss." He said.

"You better be. Keep one eye open tonight." She said to him.

"I-I don't sleep. Now please tell me where the master is." He said firmly.

"Right this way." The man followed the teen. She knocked on the door and a voice said come in. The two walked in.

"Master this… jackass wanted to speak to you." The old man sighed. "Alright you may go now Mira." And with that the girl left.

"Sir. I wanted to ask if this girl and I could join the guild."

"And why should I let you two join?"

"I was taught magic by two dragons and this girl can raise the dead."

"W-wait I think I miss heard you. I thought you said TWO drago…"

"I did." The masters eyes widened to this.

"S-so you have two dragon slayer magic?" Asked the master still shocked.

"Yes." Was the only thing the guy said.

"Ok your in but may I have your name and see your face please?" The master asked.

"My name is Blaze Noman and I'm am sorry but no you may not see my face. There are things I want to keep secret." The master nodded.

"Now what about the little girl?" He asked.

"Her name is Kaspel Flourine. She can raise the dead and use paper magic. She's also amazing in using a war hammer." Blaze said.

"Hmmm. Ok ill accept her but to find out your ranking you two will fight two S classes." The master said.

"Yes sir, uh also what shall I call you and when is the fight?" Blaze asked.

"You can call me Sir or Master Makarov as for the fight it will be tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon." The old man stated. [I told you to call me master yah damn prick!] (Okay okay sorry! Damn geezer.) Master stated.

"Uh also sorry but one more question. Can I rent a room 'cause I haven't found a house yet."

"Sure. Just tell Mira." Makarov said with a small smile. Blaze nodded and used his elbow to open the door.

"Thank you." He said on his way out.

"Hmm '_yawn'_ hello brother." Said the little girl in Blazes arms.

"Hello sleepy head." He said with a smile.

"_sigh_ can I be put down now and can I got to my regular age?" Asked the little girl. Blaze put her down then shook his head no.

"Not yet."

"Okay."

"Cant…..Breath…..Release…Me…..Please…" Said a faint voice.

"Okay." Kaspel let go of two cats the had wings and were flying.

"Thank you mistress." Said the pink one with a whit bow on her head as the black one with a red lightening bold scar through his left eye sat on the hooded head.

They walked into the main room to see everybody talking to each other. Then the black cat saw Lisanna eating a cookie. Blaze noticed this.

"Fuck" He muttered.

The black cat jumped of his head with a knife in paw screaming "My Cookie!" Lisanna dropped the cookie and ran behind Natsu. The cat ate the cookie and when he saw Natsu glaring at him he said the brightest thing "Mine. You go now." And started eating it.

"Hey why did you attack Lisanna!" Yelled Natsu.

Blaze rolled on the ground with his hands on his ears screaming "AHHHHHHH! It hurts damnit!" Kaspel sighed and said "I'm sorry about shadow but he likes cookies alot and would you mind not being so loud his ears are ten times better than a regular person." Natsu grinned. "Hey there newby!" He yelled louder this time.

"AHHHHHH!" Blaze screamed in pain his breath wavering and blood dripping onto the ground. "Oh my god ok Blaze turn your ears off. I'll have a little fun heheh." Kaspel said as he shut off his ears something that Sinfor the sound dragon taught him. Kaspel grabbed the gray war hammer off her back and disappeared to reappear in front of Natsu. She smashed the hammer on his head knocking him out.

A few minutes later Blaze got up and gave Mira the money for a room. He followed her to the room. He thanked her and walked into the room.

**Blazes POV**

I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I had black sandals, white baggy pants, a gray shirt, and a brown cloak with the hood up shadowing my face. I also had a staff on my back and two axes strapped to my waist on a belt.

"Tomorrow I get my mark and get a fight. Hopefully their good but I need to bandage my ears first." I said reaching into my pants pocket and took out some clothe, bandages, and a green bottle. I turned the sink on and wet the clothe. I wiped the blood of then unwrapped the bandages and put it to the side. I opened the bottle, sprinkled some of the powder on the bandages, closed the bottle, and wrapped the bandages around my head five time each covering the ear. Thing is I had to take down the hood to do this. I have moppy silver hair, a nose pierce, a bandana as a mask with a symbol that looked like wings on a diamond, my right eye burnt and always closed but there was a red magic circle on it. My right eye was a light blue like my left.

After bandaging I put the stuff back in my pocket, put my hood up, and left the room to get to know these bastards. _Now lets see the only people who seem worth my time. Brown haired girl, Mira, Blonde guy, the so called stripper, master, painter, the kids with guns, what looks like Miras siblings, and the seniors of the group. Wow more than last time._ I walked to the bar where Mira was. "Two kegs please." I said.

"Hmph fuck off I ant getting you anything after you messed up my floor." She said annoyed.

"Heh whatever heres a tip." I said leaving a small pouch of jewels on the counter and walking off. _So many conversations my god. Can they get any louder._ The door opened to show a little red head in armor and just in time for master to walk down the stairs.

"Hmm I thought you were coming back tomorrow." Master said.

"I finished early master." She said.

"Well Blaze the fight is a bit early." He said.

"Whats this about a fight?" Erza and Kaspel asked at the same time.

"Well Kaspel and I are new here so were are fighting S class people to find out our Ranks. Please put up a challenge will yah." I said boredly. "Why you little…" Mira and Laxus couldn't finish.

"I WANNA FIGHT HIM FIRST!" yelled somebody but I don't know who because "IT HURTS AHHAHAHA!" I screamed rolling on the ground with tears pouring out my eyes.

**(AN: So heres the first chapter hope yah like it and please review.)**


End file.
